The Trip That Changed Everything
by DisneyChannelLove
Summary: This is my take on the episode "Break It Up!" Basically Gunther has hidden feelings for Cece, and it all comes loose during a game of Truth or Dare. But what if it was Cece who cut her foot? First SIU fanfic, so read&review!


The sun shone in through the window, waking Cece from her _very_ pleasant dream. Yes, she was kissing Robert Pattinson again. She just couldn't get enough of the brooding vampire!

Then she remembered; her family, Rocky and Ty along with Deuce were going up to the lake for a small vacation. She sighed in content, already loving summer.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Cece! Get up, we'll be leaving soon!"

"Yeah, I'll be right out Mom!" Cece called back. She listened to the sound of her mother's heels getting more and more distant, before plopping down on her bed again. She figured she'd get just a few minutes more rest before they all set out.

But her plans were rudely interrupted when her door burst open, Flynn running in. "We're going to the lake! I can't believe it!" He yelled, jumping on her bed.

She didn't even lift her head from her pillow. "Wow Flynn, I'd never thought you'd be so excited." She said, her voice muffled.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not excited, I'm terrified!" At this she rose her head. "As soon as we get there I'm going to be eaten by the lake monster!"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Well in that case, Mom! Let's leave _right now_!" She then jumped up and ran into the living room, Flynn running and yelling behind her.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Yes, we're here!" Rocky exclaimed, opening the car door and getting out. Deuce, Cece, Ty and Flynn followed her. Although Flynn made a bee-line for the cabin, screaming at the top of his lungs.

They all watched him, before Cece glanced at Ty and then turned to her best friend. "Can I please trade you brothers?"

Rocky just rolled her eyes and laughed as Ty and Deuce went into the cabin as well, something about looking for cable.

"Wow, it's really beautiful up here." Rocky commented, looking around. "You guys are lucky to have a place up here."

"Yeah, but we haven't been up here in years. I hardly remember it." Cece said, shrugging. Rocky nodded, but then her eyes lit up at the sight of a nearby tree.

She gasped. "There! It's perfect!" She exclaimed, pointing to the base of the big oak.

"What's perfect?" Cece asked, her eyes following Rocky's finger.

"This is a great place I can study my physics book!" Rocky smiled, but Cece's face was blank.

"Rocky, what did I tell you?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Rocky thought for a moment, but Cece just said, "I said before we left that you'd have fun this summer! Which means no books, studying and definitely no mention of school!"

Rocky sighed and put her book back in her bag just as Ty and Deuce ran out, screaming just like Flynn was.

"What?" The girls asked in unison, alarmed.

"There's no cable!" Deuce cried.

"Or internet!" Ty added.

"OR CELL RECEPTION!" They yelled together. Rocky laughed but Cece gasped.

"What?" She asked, pulling out her phone. Just as they said, no service. She let out a small sob and pocketed her phone again. "How could this get any worse?"

"Well, think of it this way; at least there's no Gunther or Tinka!" Rocky smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Cece nodded and the boys agreed. But then the worst _did_ happen.

"Hey babee!" The heard from around the corner.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Cece and Rocky yelled, grabbing onto each other just as Tinka and Gunther came into view. They looked just as sparkly and glittery as ever, smiles on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" Cece asked, her eyes never leaving the obnoxious twins.

"We're renting the cabin next door." Gunther said, pointing behind him. Tinka nodded and they laughed together, making the rest cringe.

"Great, no technology _and _the Hessenheffers! This is a great vacation so far!" Cece said sarcastically, walking passed them to lean against Rocky's tree.

Suddenly Deuce looked up the tree, an idea forming in his head. "Wait! Maybe if I climb high enough I can get service!" He exclaimed. Cece and Ty smiled and clapped as their friend started up the giant tree.

"Yeah, you go Deuce!" Cece called up to him, a hopeful smile on her face. She then turned around again, her bright hair flipping around.

Gunther couldn't help but stare, although fortunately nobody noticed and he straightened up again.

"Aw, Gunther. I think we ruined their vacation!" Tinka said in mock sadness.

"Yes." He said, looking down at his feet. But then his head sprung up again. "And I couldn't be happier!" He smiled, Tinka along with him. They laughed again and walked back to their cabin, although Gunther cast one last look over his shoulder at Cece.

Their eyes locked for a second, before he shook himself out of it and disappeared from their sight with his sister.

Cece stared after them, her eyebrows raised. Why did Gunther look back at her? She just shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"This is going to be a _long_ trip!" She groaned, hanging her head. Rocky put an arm around her shoulders but didn't say anything. Obviously she agreed.

But little did Cece know, this trip was going to change everything.

**Okay, this is my very first GeCe fanfic! Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
